Edward y los braquets
by Arizza
Summary: Bella decide estudiar odontología... ¿la razón? Quiere saber cómo se vería Edward usando braquets, quién sabe, tal vez así se le baje el ego a un vampiro.


**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertence en 1 ½ grados jaja, 1 xk pss ya saben es de Sthephenie Meyer e ½ porque lo escribi con la ayuda de mi amiga Ana xD**

**De hecho la idea fue suya, yo sola la hice "realidad" jajaja, además ella escribió un cachito, el recuerdo xD**

**.**

**Espero la disfruten luego de tanto drama que escribo**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Edward y los braquets**

.

.

¡Al fin me gradué!

Luego de pasar mis añitos en la facultad de odontología, me gradué. Lo hice sólo porque no tenía mucho que hacer, y me dio curiosidad saber algo sobre eso. Además de que aún no he logrado quitarme las ganas de ponerle unos braquets a cierta personita, a cierto vampiro remilgoso en cuanto a su imagen. Tal vez así se le baje un poco el ego.

Como podría sospechar de mis intenciones de estudiar odontología, me fui por todo ese tiempo a una universidad alejada de mi familia, y les iba a visitar cada vacación que había. A todos siempre les dije que estudiaba para fotógrafa. Así que nunca nadie supo lo que en verdad hacía yo. Claro que cada vez que regresaba Edward insistía en dejarlo ir conmigo y yo le decía que no, luego él me intentaba castigar con su silencio, cosa que no lograba porque a las 3 horas ya estaba de nuevo junto a mí.

La única que parecía sospechar algo era Renesme, y cada vez que me iba solo me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. A veces pareciera que ella es la madre y yo la hija. Y más porque dejó de crecer cuando tenía la apariencia de tener 25 años.

Así que hoy por fin volvía a casa, ya quería ver lo que diría Alice, seguro que ella ya sabía lo que me proponía. Sólo esperaba que lo hubiera ocultado de él.

Recordé la primera vez que lo intenté hace 30 años.

Después de 150 años de vivir con el amor de mi vida y mi felicidad, me pregunté cómo se vería él con braquets. Un día se lo pregunté y lo peor de todo es que ¡se enojó conmigo!

Estaba sentada viendo una foto de nosotros dos y me puse a dibujar en ella los braquets para Edward, incluso me dio risa pues él tenía la sonrisa y los dientes perfectos, pero aún así me ganó la curiosidad.

-Amor, sabes, he pensado meterme a estudiar odontología. Hace mucho que no voy a la escuela-le dije sonriéndole.

-¿De veras? Wau, claro, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

-Ehh… -ups me atrapó-no gracias, quiero ver si puedo hacerlo yo solita-dije atropelladamente.

-¿Tú sola?-me dijo claramente sorprendido-está bien, pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo sola?

-No, no es eso, es sólo que…-dudó-se me hace raro que después de 150 años quieras estudiar… odontología.

-Tú has estudiado quién sabe cuántas veces y quién sabe qué tantas cosas, la pregunta es ¿por qué no puedo estudiar odontología?

-¡No te lo estoy negando!-se defendió-Es sólo que…

-¡¿Qué?!-dije enojada.

-¿Qué pasa con Nessie? ¿La vas a dejar sola?

Auch… golpe bajo. Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados y le hablé por lo bajo.

-Renesme puede cuidarse sola por unos años, ya es grandecita y además Jacob también la va a cuidar-rezongué.

-Bien, tienes razón, pero ¿para qué odontología?

-Nomás-me quedé callada, bajé la cabeza y vacilé, él lo notó y me dijo muy serio, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Qué estás planeando?

-Nada-respondí con una mentira.

-Bella, a pesar de tener tantos años, me parece que todavía no sabes mentir.

-No es cierto-respondí aún sin verle-no estoy mintiendo.

Miró la foto que sostenía en mis manos y me lanzó una mirada muy significativa al tiempo que me ordenaba.

-Dame la foto que tienes en las manos.

-¿Qué foto?-la escondí detrás de mío, pero ya era tarde.

-Dámela-me extendió la mano.

Se la di y al instante se enojó y puso muy furioso.

-¿Qué onda con tu vida? ¿Yo con braquets? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Si yo soy perfecto! Olvídate de estudiar odontología.

-Pues le diré a Carlise que estudie odontología y me enseñe a poner braquets.

-Ni se te ocurra-me fulminó con su mirada.

Se alejo con la foto en la mano mientras la observaba.

-Mira nomás cómo te dejaron Edward, ahora tendré que mandarla a arreglar. Esa Bella puede ser muy cruel contigo.

Y así se fue consolando a su yo de la foto mientras yo le veía con cara de WTF.

Así que durante las siguientes 24 horas me ignoró por haberle hecho eso. Y los siguientes 2 meses me mantuvo vigilada en caso de que como él dijo "me volviera a atrever a mancillar otra foto suya o intentara atacar su integridad física".

Lo bueno es que esta vez lo pude engañar por medio de mis evasivas.

Así que ahora que vea a Alice y Emmett seguro que ellos me ayudan a lograr mi objetivo.

Al bajar del avión ahí estaba Alice y Edward, y al verle apenas pude reprimir una carcajada al imaginar cómo quedaría luego de mi intervención. Alice me comenzó a ver con una sonrisa macabra y Edward volteó a verla curioso y frustrado. Ella sólo meneó la cabeza.

-Hola Edward, Alice.

-Hola amor ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, me gradué con honores.

-¡Qué bien Bella! Edward llévate sus cosas a la casa, nosotras iremos a dar una vuelta. Nos vemos.

Edward puso cara de espanto y resignado se fue con mis cosas.

Una vez fuera de su campo de escucha, Alice me bombardeó.

-¿Qué significa lo que vi? ¿Edward…?

-Sí. Quiero ponerle braquets. ¿Me ayudarás?

-Claro que sí. Ya era hora de que alguien le bajara los humos de señor Don Perfecto. ¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Como si no lo supieras.

-Sí, pero quiero oírlo de primera mano.

-Jaja OK. La idea es que entre Jacob, Emmett, tú y yo le pongamos los braquets.

-¡Qué emocionante! Y también Jasper, para que lo calme un poco y sea más fácil. Y tú, con tu poder nos bloqueas la mente y Edward no nos oirá.

Y así quedamos. Ese mismo día fuimos a comprar lo necesario para nuestra tarea y volvimos a casa donde al día siguiente le contamos el plan a Jasper, Emmett y Jacob.

-Entonces así quedamos, Emmett lo sujetas de brazos y pecho, Jasper lo mantienes tranquilo, Jacob sujeta su cabeza, Alice, tú y Jasper se ocupan de sus piernas. Yo les bloquearé la mente, le pondré los braquets y le tomaré fotos. ¿Entendieron?-todos asintieron con sonrisas malévolas-Ah, y por favor quiten la sonrisa malévola, ya saben que es muy suspicaz y podría darse cuenta de que algo no anda bien.

Nos dispersamos por la sala donde él se encontraba leyendo un enorme tomo sobre _La Música a Través del Tiempo_, pobre tipo, no sabía lo que se le venía encima. Su ego sería mancillado.

Levantó la vista y frunció el seño, me le acerqué por detrás y lo abracé.

-Hola cariño ¿Qué lees?

-Un libro sobre música.

-Mmm qué interesante.-hice señas y al instante todos lo rodeaban.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? Bella, ¿por qué les bloqueaste las mentes?

-Yo no hice nada… pero…. ¡ahora Emmet!

Lo agarró y entre todos lo sujetaron.

-Bella ¿Qué me van a hacer?-se notaba pánico en su voz, miré a Jasper y éste me dio una malévola sonrisa, jeje buena Jasper.

Se debatió durante un minuto y yo mientras comencé a trabajar en su boca.

-Jacob… ábrele la boca.

-¿Qué? ¡No Bella! ¡No lo hagas!

-Si Edward.

-¡NOOOO!

.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

Tres horas después Edward me miraba molesto y con los labios apretados.

Yo tranquila sentada en un sillón revisaba las fotos que le había tomado y mandado a imprimir al momento.

-¿Sabes algo Edward? No es bueno tener tanto ego-le mande una sonrisa "inocente".

Me miró molesto pero no habló, se llevó una mano a la boca y yo le detuve.

-Ah ah, no, recuerda que no te los puedes quitar a menos que quieras lo que ya sabes.

Me dirigió una mirada de súplica.

-Oh vamos no es tan grave. ¡Sonríe!

-Juro que me las vas a pagar Bella-me dijo entre dientes para evitar que los braquets se le vieran, cosa que casi no logró.

Mientras tanto Emmet, Jacob y Jasper se carcajeaban de lo que habíamos hecho.

-Oh, no seas pesimista. Sólo tendrás que llevarlos puestos por un año, para que nadie sospeche en la prepa, porque tú sabes, sería raro que un día llegaras con braquets y al siguiente día ya no tuvieras nada.

-Juro que me las pagarás.

.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

_20 años despúes_

.

-Edward, amor.

-¿Qué paso Bella?

-¿Sabes una cosa?, tengo ganas de estudiar la carrera de Asesora de imagen… ¿qué dices?

-Ay no…

* * *

.

jeje espero les haya gustado!!

nos leemos!!!

.

**NOTA:** En vista del recurrente deseo para que escriba Edward y el cambio de imagen, lamentablemente debo decirles que no será, si leen el status, dice complete, ya lo hablé con mi amiga Anita, y tanto ella como yo dijimos que sólo pensamos escribir eso, no planeabamos una cntinuación, el final es a la imaginación, como un chiste mas, disculpenos .. Tambipen acordamo que si acaso llegaramos a continuar, sería pero la venganza de Edward, pero aún no definimos si escribir o no, y menos de qué sería.

Atte: Betsy&Anita

.


End file.
